Once In A Lifetime or Tales of the Viking Sex God
by IkeaGoddess
Summary: My entry for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry contest. The title suggests lemons and that is what is awaiting you. Who am I kidding? It is so full of lemons, its just one tall glass of lemonade, unsweetened. Rated M for language and lemons. Set after book 9.


"Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest

Title: Once In A Lifetime or Tales of the Viking Sex God

Pen name: IkeaGoddess

Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Almost-Virgin

Primary Players: Eric & Sookie

Beta'd by: Sunkisz

Disclaimer: Eric & Sookie do not belong to me. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them for a spin around the block.

To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

* * *

Setting: This is Eric and Sookie where I imagine them to be in book 10 of Charlaine Harris' wonderful _Southern Vampire Mysteries_. I truly hope those two star-crossed lovers finally get some quality time together after all of what they have been through. And we deserve it too, right?

I made a playlist of the songs that I listened to while writing this story. You can find it here: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=w2fBwsB6px8&feature=PlayList&p=2760C3534683C8F6&index=0&playnext=1

* * *

"Oh God, Eric, yes, yeeesss, Eric, Eric, ERIIIIIIIIIC!"

Sookie's wet warm walls clasped down on me, breaking my resistance, as I looked into the eyes of the beauty below me. Her pupil's were dilated, her skin flustered, and with every one of my thrusts a moan escaped her lips. And I was the lucky bastard doing this to her. She was screaming my name when she came.

The highly possessive vampire in me was doing a happy dance. I would never tire of hearing her scream my name. The coil in me snapped with my next thrust into her hot wet pussy. "Sookie, fuck, Sookie, arghhhh." I shot my load into her, filling her with my cum, before collapsing on top of my gorgeous woman. After a moment of post-coital bliss, I remembered her need to breath and supported my weight on my arms again. She was smiling at me and I smiled right back. "Jag älsker dig, Lover."

"I love you too, Eric." My little fairy placed one of her tiny warm hands on each side of my face and softly kissed my lips. She tasted so sweet.

After our kiss broke, I laid down behind Sookie and pulled her warm body to mine, spooning with her. I could lay like that forever. I loved being so close to her, wrapped in her scent, feeling her soft skin against mine. I was at peace with the world in my lover's arms. I brushed her hair to the side and placed soft kisses from her ear down her neck to her shoulder.

"Lover, tell me a story."

"What would you like to hear?" she asked back.

My hand stroked over her hip to her outer thigh. "Hmmm, how about you tell me about your first kiss. I'm very curious how that came to be." I kissed her gently again.

"Well let me see... Eric you are distracting me. I can't think straight when you do that."

"Do what?" I smirked and placed a series of kisses on her neck. "This?"

"Yes, that. You know exactly that I can't form a coherent thought when you turn me on like that.", she said between soft moans.

"Really?" I didn't quite succeed in suppressing a chuckle. "I'll have to keep that in mind." I kissed her neck one last time, before resting my chin on her neck. "Please proceed with the tale of your first kiss and don't spare me the juicy details, Lover. I want to know it all."

"Um, I was fifteen and basically every girl in class had kissed a boy, some had even already had sex. It was all everybody was talking about. Even my friend Tara was obsessed with kissing this boy from the basketball team. I read from her mind how it made her feel and boy did I want that too. The problem was how to obtain that kiss."

"Lover, you are gorgeous, I believe the boys were lining up around the block to kiss you." I nuzzled her neck.

"Well believe it or not, that was sooo not happening." I could feel hurt through our bond. "I was crazy Sookie to them. Most of my classmates were even a bit scared of me and wouldn't come into a ten foot radius of me." My lover sighed and I could feel her frustration and the pain of rejection. I pulled her closer and stroked her silk hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"The boys I found hot mostly fell into the scared-of-me category or were plain not interested in me. I had already given up hope that I would ever be kissed, when one day in math the teacher decided to humiliate me in front of the class for not knowing the answer to an equation. My shields came down in my distress and I was bombarded with everybody's thoughts. Some were full of malicious joy, some glad the teacher hadn't picked on them. However one voice felt sorry for me. I tuned into that voice. He wanted to protect me, but didn't know how. I looked around the room to find the face that belonged to the voice and was a bit surprised when I found out it belonged to Steve, a lanky geek who was in the physics club. Some students assumed that Steve believed himself to be better than them, when in reality he was insecure and just plain shy. I decided right then and there that he was the one I would kiss. I just had to figure out how to go about it."

"Why didn't you just ask him if you could kiss him?" I interrupted her tale.

Sookie turned towards me and looked at me in shock and bewilderment, which I in turn didn't understand. It was a legit question and she was looking at me like I was five years old and asking why the sky is blue. "What? That's what I would have done. From the moment I met you, I told you that I wanted you." I waggled my eyebrows at her and grinned.

Sookie laughed, "Eric I was a fifteen year old insecure outsider, who didn't have a clue about love other than what I read in Gran's romance novels. I needed a plan."

"So what kind of devious plan did you concoct, little one?"

Her giggle made me smile. "Well since I wasn't all too great in math or school for that matter, having my brain constantly filled with everybody's thoughts, I decided to ask him if he could give me private lessons after school. Steve agreed willingly to come to Gran's house the next day after school.

I remember hoping he would kiss me the whole time he explained equation after equation, however he was to shy. After we were done studying, I walked him to his bicycle which he left by the side of the porch. I decided to ask him what he wanted in return for his help. He didn't know what to say, so I told him I had an idea and kissed him. Tada, my first kiss." She smiled quite satisfied with herself.

"And how was it?"

Sookie laughed again, "Wet and very uncoordinated. I wasn't really interested in a repeat performance and couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Now, if you would have been the kisser, it would have been a totally different situation. But not everybody can be a master at kissing."

"You think I'm a master at kissing? Let me reinforce that image." I laid one on her that took her breath away and would hopefully get her interested in more.

When I broke our kiss to let her breathe, my lover said, "Hold your horses, Eric. Give me a couple more minutes to recuperate. In the mean time tell me about your first time."

"As a human or a vampire?" I asked her.

"As a human.", was her quick reply. She was looking at me full of expectation and curiosity.

"Well Lover, I believe my story is not quite as interesting as yours."

"Did you love her?" Sookie interjected.

"No, Lover. I didn't even know her. My initiation was an eye-opening experience and I was taught well, however feelings were not involved." I smiled at my beautiful human so full of emotions in my arms.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Eric."

"What are you sorry for, Lover?" She had lost me, I was no longer following her train of thought.

"Em, well that your first time was devoid of love. I can't even imagine what that would be like."

I had to chuckle at that. That reminded me just how inexperienced my lover was. I pulled her close to me and planted a soft kiss on her lips before continuing. "Sookie, certainly you have heard that sex without love can still be quite hot. My first time was no different, it was actually better than I had expected it to be. She was beautiful and a wonderful teacher."

"Hmm, now you have sparked my curiosity, I find that I want to know all the details." My beautiful lover looked expectantly into my eyes. "Tell it to me like I was watching a movie."

I sat up and pulled her to me. She sat between my legs in front of me with her back pressed against my chest. I pulled us back so I could rest comfortably against the couch. I was thinking about where to start my tale. It was such a different time then, so different from now. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. With my lips next to her ear, so I could whisper to her.

"We were coming back from battle. It had been my first time to join in the fight alongside my father. I was fourteen and looked like a slightly younger version of my current self. We had been on a ship on our way home for a week when we saw the fires along the shore. It was the end of the summer, the time of the harvest festivities. It would later turn into Samhain and eventually your Halloween. At that time, we celebrated taking in the harvest. Well actually the women celebrated as it was mostly their responsibility. The men were often away from home defending our territories. Men were however allowed to join in on the celebrations. The women would sing and dance around bonfires starting nightfall. Traditionally the men of the village never joined in their own village's festivities, but rather went to neighboring villages. It was a way to keep the bloodlines healthy and children born from this fest were considered kissed by the gods. They were raised alongside their siblings at their mother's side."

I brushed aside a strand of my lover's golden hair and placed small kisses on her ear. "I was kissed by the gods as well." Sookie turned her head towards me as I gave her my signature smirky look and raised my eyebrow, challenging her. "Wouldn't you agree, Lover?" I didn't wait for a reply and kissed her luscious lips, savoring her taste. When would I ever get my fill of her? She was driving me insane with want and lust. I needed to have her again, now. My hands cupped her breasts and played with her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips, but then she playfully slapped my hands away. WTF?

"Stop right there, Eric Northman. I still have to catch my breath from the last time and you barely started your story. Come on, " she snuggled back into me, placing my hands on her arms, "spill it."

She laughed at me and I joined in. "Where were we before you distracted me?" I kissed her ear for good measure and continued my tale. "We saw a large bonfire from the shore line and steered towards it.

I remember stepping into the ring of people watching the women dance around the fire. The air smelled delicious. They had put some kind of intoxicating herb on the fire to lighten the mood. My eyes had immediately set on a gorgeous blond who was dancing in a very sensual way. She was completely focused on herself, oblivious of the people around her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her curves swaying in the orange light of the fire behind her. It was as if she were commanding the flames. On hindsight, she probably was.

Her backside already had me entranced and sporting a raging hard-on, however when she turned around and locked her eyes with mine, I was fully under her spell. I was drawn to her. Her pull had me dancing with her body flush to mine in a matter of seconds. To this day, I'm not sure if she actually did place some kind of spell on me. She was a witch after all."

I shrugged thinking about that possibility for a moment. Witchcraft repeatedly sure had played a part in important parts of my existence. Sookie turned her head towards me, giving me an unbelieving look. "What? Of course there were witches back then. However I didn't know she was a witch until I was standing in her house full of herbs and potions."

My mind was wandering back to a time when I was human, a long forgotten memory surfacing. "When we entered her house, she went straight to the hearth and threw some herbs from a nearby pot onto the simmering logs. With a wave of her hand there was a raging fire in the hearth. That was when I truly noticed the power emanating from her. She was a witch, beautiful, but still a witch.

The room was filled with the pungent smell, like the one by the bonfire. We could still hear the drums and chanting from outside. I sat on the fur covered floor in front of the hearth facing the fire and she sat behind me on a bench. Placing one leg on each side of me, she pulled my head and back against her chest. I remember her whispering into my ear to relax and trust the gods. I guess she must have noticed how young I was, because she asked me my age and if it was my first time. Not feeling the need to lie, I answered truthfully. I was a bit afraid of rejection due to my inexperience, but when I turned to see her face, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

By then I was so hard, I was hurting in my pants. She didn't have to say it again when she told me to remove all of my clothing. I never took my eyes off of her while I undressed. I wanted to sit down next to her, but she told me to remain standing so she could look at me. I watched her face as her eyes roamed over my body, taking me in. With her eyes still glued on me, she explained that I wouldn't last long the first time. The sensations would take hold of my mind and that I should just give in and savior it. As I was very young, I would be able to come many times, so I shouldn't worry. She explained that every orgasm was a tribute to the gods.

She looked into my eyes and told me I was beautiful. I remember feeling my cheeks turn red, so I turned my head away, not wanting her to see me blush like a girl. Next thing I knew, she had taken me into her mouth. When I looked down at her kneeling in front of me with my dick filling her mouth our eyes met and I came instantly. It felt like I was exploding and I was barely able to remain standing. I was panting, trying to pull much needed air into my lungs while my body was covered in sweat. I was in able to think, all coherent thought had left my mind.

She told me to lay down on the furs. When I was comfortable, she slowly started to take her clothes off for me. I was ready for round two by the time she was undressed. She laid down next to me and pressed her soft body into mine. She started to slowly kiss me, but it grew more intense as we continued. She laid back and told me to explore her body with my hands and mouth all I wanted to. She let me know how it felt for her, told me when she wanted me to be rougher or softer. She showed me how she pleased herself and encouraged me to try it with my tongue and fingers. She even taught me how to curve my fingers to hit that magic spot inside her. I will never forget what she looked like as I made her come undone."

I was caught in my memories as they replayed in my mind.

"How did that make you feel?" Sookie asked.

I smiled at my lover. Only she would ask me about my feelings. I thought about it. How did I feel?

"Invincible," I answered with a smirk.

She laughed at me. "Now please return to the tales of the Viking sex god." She snuggled into me still smiling.

"Lover, I think I like the new title you have for me. May I use it officially?" I couldn't help smiling at her deviously. I rested my head on her shoulder and stared into the fire, slipping into my memories once again.

"The witch pulled me on top of her and told me to slowly enter her, so she would be able to adjust to my size. She warned me that not all women would be able adjust. At that moment I couldn't have cared less about her warnings. All that mattered to me, was that I was inside her dripping wet pussy. I started to thrust fast into her, making her moan. The sensations flooded me and I came again.

Before I could pull out of her, she turned me on my back and straddled me. She kissed me passionately, ravaging my mouth. She ran her tongue down my neck and bit my nipple. I was hard again. She looked into my eyes, sliding slowly up before slamming back down on me. She repeated that over and over again. I was holding onto her hips, pulling her faster down towards me every time she pulled away. When I pinched her nipple she came for me. I could feel her clamp down on me and came right after her.

We held onto each other coming down. In that moment I finally understood what all the fuss was about. I was again incoherent and lost in my thoughts. She turned around in my arms and we snuggled in front of the fire. She was laying on one of my arms, but the other was free to roam her body. I remember her raising her eyebrow in surprise when she felt that I was ready again. That's when she taught me my final lesson of the evening."

I was once again lost in my memories. I hadn't thought of this in ages.

"Eric, what was the final lesson?" Sookie was impatiently urging me on.

"Anal sex."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sookie looked at me unbelieving.

"You could feel it through the bond if I were lying. At that time anal sex wasn't stigmatized by the church as it is now. Actually it was an effective means of birth control and therefore more common than vaginal sex," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all that my lover said. I could tell that she was trying to come to terms with what I had just told her. She would say, she is trying to wrap her head around it. I patiently waited for her to order her thoughts.

"What does that feel like?" she asked barely louder than a whisper. Her curiosity was winning.

"Hmmm, that would depend. For men it is very, very tight and requires a certain amount of restraint. At the same time it feels rough, not at all like your soft wet pussy. But most men would agree that the feeling of dominance is the biggest turn on."

"What would that feel like for me?"

"Like I consumed you." I didn't know what else to say. And how could I? "I don't know how to explain it, Lover."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well, I can't lie to you. It isn't devoid of pain, but when done correctly it is that very mixture of pleasure and pain that brings a very explosive release."

My lover was very quiet in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she had her thinking face on. I tapped into our bond and was surprised to find lust. Lots of it.

"Tell me lover, what turns you on about the idea of me fucking you in the ass?" I purred at her, my teeth were playing with the skin on her delicate neck. When she didn't answer, I helped her out. "Is it the idea of doing something culturally forbidden, or is it the mixture of pleasure and pain that you find intriguing, or is it maybe the feeling of me dominating you?" I continued nibbling on her neck, licking her hot skin.

Sookie was blushing when she answered, "I think it's a combination of all three, but mostly…" Her checks were on fire by now and her heart had picked up a beat. "ummm, mostly the last part." She was hiding her face between her knees.

"That intrigues me lover. I will most certainly keep that in mind."

Here I was sitting in front of the fire with my very beautiful and naked little fairy wrapped in my arms. And to make it even better she was talking about exploring unknown lands with me. All of my long existence I have loved life, but my life right now was a dream come true. I was living my dream and I loved it. Fucking loved it. There was only one thing to make it even better.

My nose slowly skimmed down Sookie's neck to rest on her shoulder. Her scent was intoxicating. My tongue grazed her skin as her soft moan turned into a hum. I let my fingertips softly run from her knee along her outer thigh, her round hips, and tiny waist, to her luscious breasts. I loved her soft warm skin. I felt our bond humming. It was filled with love and lust for her and answered with her love for me. I smelled her arousal building and knew if my fingers were between her legs right now, they would be dripping.

I planned to stretch this night as long as I could.

I gently played with her pert little nipples. Using hardly any pressure at all but just enough to make her sensitive nipples after our last round notice what I was doing, I teased them. Those tiny moans escaping her lips were like a drug to me and I was fucking addicted.

By the time I have my fill tonight, she will be begging me to take her. I had a plan. Now I was a vampire on a mission.

"Sookie lay down," I said in a soft yet stern voice. Her head turned towards me and her crystal blue eyes looked into mine. They had a twinkle in them. I felt a spark of curiosity coming from the bond. A smile crossed her lips as she laid down on front of me.

She was an offering to the gods and I was going to bring her to them. Personal home door-step delivery service. Eric Northman, at your service.

"Lover," I paused long enough to be sure of her full attention, "I want you to try to be as still as possible. Try not to move unless I tell you too." I looked into her eyes, raised one eyebrow, and added, "Understood?"

"Yes."

I gave her a hard look. "Yes, what?"

She answered with a puzzled look. "Yes, Eric?"

I reacted by continuing my stare. I felt the moment she understood what I wanted. A wave of lust rushed through our bond over me. I took all I had to stand strong for it. I was going to not crash. I would take this excruciatingly slow. I want my lover to be flooded in her juices before I took her.

"Yes, sir."

I answered with a wide grin and a sparkle in my eyes. I opened the bond as far as I could and flooded it with all of my need and love for her.

One, two, three. I popped my fangs out and watched her eyes as she saw me slowly scrap my tongue along one fang. My blood was glistening on my tongue.

Going slow wasn't turning out as easy as I had anticipated. I had to calm down. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three.

I lowered my body to lay on top of her. My body was wrapped around her, one arm on each side of her head. My lips slowly grazed hers. Just feeling her warms lips on my cold ones, barely touching. The sensation was divine. My blood covered tongue slide along hers. Brushing it, caressing it, feeling it.

Before my desire to ravish her right this instant overpowered me completely, I pulled back.

"Sookie, I want you to close your eyes. Concentrate on the sound of the crackling fire. Listen to the sound of the rain outside our home."

Our home. Our home. We were in Sookie's house, the one she had inherited from her Gran. Sure, I had it updated a bit. But only so much as was necessary. After all we were still laying on that awful hideous quilt of hers. However there were guards patrolling the parameter, we had a state of the art security system, and a decent flat-screen, not to forget the lock-tight bedroom with adjoining modern European spa style bathroom. I had not budged an inch on that one and designed it myself.

I had to smile remembering how she had fought on that one. To make her finally concede, I had ended up spending a poker evening with her friends Tara, Amalie, Sam, and that useless brother of hers, Jason in the very kitchen in the next room. She sure had made me suffer. Pam was probably still laughing right now.

I think now may be pay-back time. I rushed over to the stereo and selected a trip hop playlist from my iPod. I was back in a matter of seconds.

The entrancing sounds of Portishead filled the room.

"Sookie, I want you to just feel. Feel what you do to me. Feel what I can do to you. Now hold very still."

I began to kiss and lick very inch of her body, leaving out the part where I wanted to be the most right now. I may be strong, but I knew my limits. I wouldn't be able to resist there very long.

I took my time worshiping her body. Tasting, smelling every piece of skin covering her. My person piece of heaven, my goddess.

I could feel she was relaxed, flouting on my pool of love for her, and at the same time her bow quite tightly strung. Her senses were heightened and she reacted to my every touch. I could feel her blood humming, calling to me. Mhhhh, delicious.

I spread her legs wider and knelt between her knees. Her pink lips were glistening, dripping with moisture. If her scent hadn't already been a clear give-away, there was no deigning it now. She was enjoying what I was doing to her.

Not making a sound I bent down to her pussy and softly blew. As my cool breath played with her, a shiver passed over her. Her breathing was becoming irregular, her moans louder.

"Lover, how do you feel about poppin' that cherry right now?"


End file.
